Infinity: The Advancing Of Free Will
by The-Finest-Downer
Summary: Dorian Adavette was just a guy that from some explaination, gotten one hell of an event. That event gave him the ability to travel dimension through dimension to make a growing team, with some from his own world. Can he discover the real meaning of that one technique, or will he succumb to the consequences of wielding that kind of power. This massive crossover is the judge of that.


**Hello everyone in this website.**

**I wanted to tell you all that this is my first TRUE fanfic yet.**

**My story don't have a Marty Stu of a main character, I promise you that. **

**Although, I will have problems carrying that promise along the way in this story.**

**This is a massive crossover with every show I've watch so this is a warning to those who read super crossover fanfics, because this here will contain so much shows and other forms of media, that you have to put every character you find ON NOTE.**

**This will be a raunchy fanfic fill with swearing, violence, and "suggestive" items, so that's a second warning.**

**This whole story will be told out of my character's POV. **

**These are the items that will help make the story more understandable:**

**" " = CHARACTER TALKING**

**' ' = CHARACTER THINKING**

**XXX = FLASHBACK**

**III****= TIME TRANSITION**

**000 = DIMENSIONAL WARPING**

**(IN BOLD) = INCREASE OF EMOTION**

**... = PAUSE**

**I hope that this little reminder helped you all with the story.**

**Now enjoy and read my first Fanfic.**

**THIS JUST A PROLOGUE. DON'T MAKE HARSH REVIEWS OUT OF IT.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOWS I PUT IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

For the way I lived, I couldn't understand the importance of living, nor will 'ever' understand about the choice of morality.

Can I remain the bright, optimistic self and change the ways I have endured as a lowly child and use a grand power handed to my ancestors, or will the way of a sour, jade-eyed freak ruin me, so that I will forever see the darkest way to face reality worse than growing up as a human with no supernatural trait whatsoever?

I know about one thing: I was blessed with the power to change people's lives, as a god of some sort.

I can go to different dimensions and learn how to rewrite history in and for them, but I don't want glory and publicity unless is in my home.

I want women that I can respect with sheer prejudice, but their true love might be more rewarding for them.

I want to be a entity that will be hailed like Zeus, Poseidon, Helios, and the other Olympic gods, but want to remain as my old self as well.

I don't want praise, I want others to get that.

I want to create a community, where heroes, legends, and even standard people can hold hands and witness that their are some equals to each other.

I want a genki girl with charisma and charm to meet a man that has a lust for peace and donuts.

I must connect a mistress who will do the most morbid way to protect her lover to another that hides it with false hate and denial.

I dreamed to create a bond with a angry god that risked his life for his daughter with a man that wants to save her lover that was defiled to insanity by their very friend.

I. WANT. THAT.

I don't want to rewrite history; I want OTHERS to rewrite their OWN history together.

But I can't do it all alone. I need a team.

A team that is like family.

A team of fate destroyers.

A team... of freedom. (NO G.I. JOE BULLSHIT, THOUGH I LOVE IT)

My name is Dorian Adavette, and this is my way to incoming dreams.

I am not a hero, the people I will encounter can have that title.

I am just a guy with a second half and ONE HELL OF A GAWD COMPLEX.

Prologue

I was sitting in the straight cold twenty years ago, only with myself to survive in a world that can catch you quick and lethally, even if you are caught breathing wrong. The explanation on how it got like this was beyond me, but it involved an incident back in '92. I was scared shitless when I first entered the world with no parent or guardian to guide me to safety. It was only me to defend for myself and when the days gone by during my struggle, I grew to become adaptive in the harshest alleys and streets; managing to survive for a good two years during my childhood. Back to '94, a blue glowing feather came in front of me out of nowhere, bursting a wave of warmth and comfort in front of my face. I was confused and tired, lacking of human motifs, excluding a decent knowledge of human speech. I reached towards the feather with a grin on my dirty face.

'Glowy thingy', I've thought as I spurt a goofy chuckle

"Are you from a magical birdy that fell and lost yo- huh?"

A crowd of people started to say numbers in t-minus fashion as I see the skies starting to fog. It was a beautiful night and a night it was. Dancing, drinking, kissing, the display of fireworks, everything that you can imagine was carried and played with on a special kind of day; New Year's Day. I was too young to witness and cherish something like that, but children are there too. I thought of going there, but the view here was more fitting.

"No," I said with a blank stare.

"I don't wanna go there. I got too cozy here in this spot."

Before I can even continue, the crowd started to cheer louder as the fireworks brightening the city. When I looked down to the feather, time stops and I was absorbed in a vortex below my feet. Was it the feather doing it? I couldn't understand what's going on, so I just screamed with all the fear trembling inside my chest. During my fall, I was hearing words told in an eerie manner. Words that I couldn't learn in a young age with no proper education like: guilt, omnipotence, dimensional jumps, morality. I couldn't understand all the words, except the word "Jump".

"**MAMA! DADDY! HELP!"**

My pleas for help were irrelevant to the trip I was having. It looked like I wasn't going to stop and I was stuck on a loop.

Luckily, I got out of it.

I laid there, dizzy and queasy. I didn't know where I was.

I was in a different place, a field.

I got no way to think now.

I was stumped.

**III**

It was six hours right about now and no sight of a road was a sign of a bad disadvantage. Walking out the field to find a city. Finally! Some miracles can exist for the right people. When I walked to the road to the city, I saw a guy on a mountain. It was strange, but I didn't care. All I cared about is to live and make it to safety.

I finally made it to the entrance.

The sign said: "Welcome to Tokyo."

But something is on the sign. I wipe it off and the full sign was cleansed.

It said: "Welcome to Tokyo-3."

... This is gonna be a long stay.

**III**

It was now EIGHT hours and still no sight of help or homes are filled with people. Luckily, it wasn't colder than it was back home. In fact, Tokyo-3 is warmer than I thought it was. I couldn't believe it, but this place seemed much more fitting than the alleys I always stayed in. Quickly and in a hurry, I ran to a garbage bin in order not to get seen, because doesn't mean it's a new place doesn't mean that its better than I thought it would be. Then finally, after all the hours put in walking for shelter, I manage to find a house that sounded like it had people in them. I could be wrong. It might the sound of T.V'S playing, but I didn't gave a fuck. I was desperate and willing to take what's coming to me. Hoping that I don't need to talk that much, I ran to the house that seemed kinda big and doesn't looked like what I expected to be. It was upstairs and had doors next to the one I ran to.

"Hello?"

...No one responded, so I tried again. I still hear voices and I still wasn't going to let that go by.

"Helloooo?!*

...No response still. What the hell was going on? Am I just not loud enough? I don't wanna raise my voice, but I got to gain their attention somehow. I tried one last time and this time, it just might work. Really hope for that, I guess.

...

My body stopped moving for some reason. My vision gotten blurry and the few memories I had are starting to fade. I couldn't stand, so I gave up and collapse to the hard floor, bumping my head to the concrete. I think that the times I had living in the world alone just went the way to screw me over in the worst way possible. For that, I just laid there; tired and sleeping. Then suddenly...

"What are you talking about? I'm not wasted. Just feeling fancy that's a-"

"What's wrong? The liquor actually went to your head for once?"

"No. There's a boy lying there."

"What? How can that be possible?"

"I don't know, but he might be dying."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Pick him up and get him in here now!"

"OK!"

They noticed. I was still laying down there, drooling bits of food. I'm beginning that I was vomiting it all up in my sleep. I was sick all along and that was the first sign to show it too. I can't believe my stay in here was more tedious than the two years I stay in the streets back home. It's pretty surreal to me on how that was possible that the effects of staying in said streets has finally took my immune system, and raped it right on its anal passage. Despite all that, at least the mentality remain gotten me to the 'center' of it all. And when I mean 'center', I mean a place in my mind that has no way out, so I have to stay there just for the sake of it. During that, the people coming out of their home took action and grabbed my body in shock that a boy is in front of their door with barf and saliva oozing out of his feeding hole. I looked at the people inside my head to see that they were not what I expected for human beings. They were human yeah, but they looked cartoon-ish for some reason. Did my brain got infected as well? No, because if it was, the images will be irrelevant right about now. Was it a shot of mentality ripped away? No, that would happen in a few years after this. It doesn't really matter to me, as my health was more worrying than the sight of people that were the things I imagined back when I had parents.

... Parents. Damn...

**XXX**

May 2, 1992, the sun was beaming and the birds were flying back to their nest to feed the young. It was a barbeque party and others were here as well; friends, family, guest, people that a youngling would have problems to remember. The air was warm and just the right temperature for one certain objective: egg catching. I was walking to a tree where my parents put an Easter egg in front of its stump. Easter's passed, but they didn't cared. They wanted to be longer, they can just continue to show that if a holiday you enjoy lasted longer, its you duty to do it right and with spirit. The egg I found was golden, hard it was so it has to be a golden-wrapped egg made out of chocolate. I grabbed it and saved it for later, as my parents told me it was time to go home. They were exhausted and my father was the most drowsy, so mother told him to rest while she drive us back to the house. There was a reason of their exhaust; they were up all night to make the preparations for the barbeque and trying to make sure to cook the best food to the people that were invited. I was happy and so were them, as we made it back to rest for the whole day. My mother woke up my father to tell him that we made it back just in time.

"Honey, let me just sleep for a few minutes, ok? The party was a big hit to the eyes."

"You know we made it back safely?"

"No we're not. We're in the local restroom, so that Dori can take a whiz."

"You're an idiot, Brad."

"Sophie, it's just human nature."

"Human nature my a-"

"Mom... let's just drag him."

She just looks at me all confused when I told her that we can just pick up Father to the house. She wasn't the strongest in the family, but she was the wisest, so is my dad, but he's much more of a person that only thinks about the negative aspects of life; a pessimist, if you call him that. Mother just went on her merry way and just unlocks the front door to see that everything was the same thankfully. She told me to wake up my father, so I put the egg I had in my basket and shoved it in his mouth, finally waking him up.

"Huh. We are back home. OK Dorian, let's rest for now."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure that the windows are locked before drowsiness take advantage of your psyche."

"... Huh?"

"Lock windows when you're awake."

"Oh."

Drowsiness was always a thing to me. The thought of losing the will to stand just to sleep in a peaceful way is kind of like a simple act of the thing called Equivalent Exchange, give something in value in order to get something. I don't know how that worked and in a few years, I might not even care. I went my bedroom, messy and smelled funny, to lock the windows like daddy said. I don't know how to do that, but it involves those switch looking things on top of the frame. I've flip it forward , but it was hard to flip it, because it was already locked. My family had a really strong ruling system in the house. It almost was like school to be precise. The rules were strict, but respectable, and if I follow them all, I can get rewarded. Pretty fair to me perhaps. That means that I can go to bed at last, not to worry about invaders coming in without permission. I jumped to the bed to finally take a nap, taking every bit of paranoia I had and disposing it.

That act might be a positive if I thunk twice.

**III**

Gaining back consciousness with the sound of beeping, I start to open my eyes to see that a glimmer of light brighten the room that was white all over. I'm laying on a bed, covered with white sheets and came with a comfortable pillow. My body smelled differently, seeing that the old clothes I had was gone and was replaced with light blue garments of some sort. Looking at my chest was the note that I had with me for quite some time, still looked like it was new. The beeping was still there and then I realized that I had something on me. They were needles that sticked to my arm like a pincushion and I didn't flinched at all. It was a disturbing sight, but I just had to deal with it. Then when I kept looking, I saw some weird, electronic... stuff... Oh my fucking god, I'm in a hospital. For the love of sweet Jesus, riding a stallion on fire, on top of the Eiffel Tower, while giant meatballs that are on fire as well, with Arnold Schwarzenegger and Nicolas Cage dancing the goddamn macrena, I'm in a fucking hospital. Finally, after two years of surviving the rough outdoors, I get some fucking service around these parts! But I wasn't alone in this room. There was a woman, with a lab coat. She had blue eyes, a black dot, red lipstick, and blond hair. Was she the reason I was here? Did she help treated me? I don't know. I tried to move and it caught her attention.

"Oh. So you're finally awake, I see. I thought that you were going to die after a while here, but I was a bit surprised to see a boy your age that can survive for what I can actually call one of the worst cases of Influenza a human can shockingly have."

"Whaaa?"

"You have a reason for having that kind of illness, right?"

"No."

"I see you have little to no storage of memory. Hence your lack of speech."

"What are you talking about? I can speak clearly."

"I understand that you can speak clearly. I was telling a joke."

"A what?"

"A joke, yes. Have you ever heard one before?"

"No."

"Well do you know about comedy then?"

"No."

"Any kind of literature art you can think up?"

"I take 2nd Grade ma'am. I don't know about those kind of things yet."

"Hmmm."

She was beginning to get kind weird out seeing that I had little knowledge out of our chat minute after minute. She also got weird out that I was talking to her like an actual adult. I would be shocked too if I began to talk like her. We ended our chat by her telling me about my family and residence. It gotten pretty awkward.

"Can you tell me about your parents?"

"My what now?"

"Parents."

"I don't have parents."

"What?! What do you mean you don't have parents?"

"I just don't."

"Well. Can you ask me about a guardian? A guardian that took care of you?"

"I have no guardian, ma'am."

"... Oh my god. The first time I saw you, I was right all along. The state you were did a pretty big toll on your psyche."

"I have no home."

"Huh?"

"My home is in alleys, where I had to care for myself. I had better."

She froze for a minute as she heard what I just said, thinking that I needed a proper education and a home to be in. She told me that do I needed a place, so I said yes. I wanted to get out of these clothes and take the needle of my arm. She was going to do it anyway, so it's best to lay back and let her handle it. She gotten a first aid kit out and pull the needle out of me, giving me a bandage and a thermal check.

"Temperature: 97.3. You're good on that section. Now for the mental test."

"Mental test?"

"Yes. It's when a group of doctors will cup open your brain and to see if there were deficiencies on it."

"**WHAT?!**"

"Ahh, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't do that to a kid. Yet."

Sighing with relief, I told the doctor where I was and how did I get here? She gave me one of the most confusing answers I have ever heard. It's strange, but I had to understand it somehow.

"OK. Just listen carefully. My name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi from NERV Headquarters. We predominantly take our own time to ensure that the Angels are destroyed so that we can prevent and cataclysmic event in humanity called a Third Impact. I have talked to the Head of NERV's Nursing Facility so that he can let me and a few others can let a child get treated."

I looked at Ms. Akagi with a freaked out face that honestly stopped her talking for a moment. I replied an extremely idiotic question.

"Are you people satanists?"

"**HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WE ARE SATANISTS?! WHERE DO YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT WORD?!"**

"I thought it sound decent enough, because you kill angels, and angels are Jesus' children. Plus, I heard the word from white people."

"Look, I'm not talking actual angels, OK? I'm talking the ones that are monsters and not humans with wings."

"But does humans with wings count as monsters?"

"**NO!** It's not like that at all! We kill evil monsters called angels! Not the ones that looks like you and me!"

"I still don't understand."

"I give you more of the details when you're older."

"Yes, ma'am."

She took a deep breath as she fell on her working chair to calm down after hearing what I was talking about. Ms. Akagi told me that she never heard a child that can talked about things like what I just said. I was a bit surprised as well after hearing the things that were coming out of my mouth. The last question I wanted to hear was just how long was I out. She told me this:

"You were shockingly out for six years. You just woke up in April 19, 2015. The blood I gotten out of you said that you were born in 1987. You are still 7 years old. How is that possible, Dorian Adavette?"

Fuck, she getting suspicious for once. I was a kid back then, meaning the way of explaining was harder than trying to lie. If I wanted to ask her everything, Ms. Akagi might get even more suspicious, even lethal. But as my father told me: "If a lie is not that effective, than it's better to let go of a sin and ask the truth." I can explain it, but like that: A kid. A kid that spend the entirety of the two years of his childhood as a dirty, unsympathetic street rat. So I guess I'll have to give the old cat and a bag trick away and just talk.

"I was living in the streets cold and alone. Then suddenly, a feather came in front of me and glows as it created a hole that took me to a trip to bad dream land. Also, I was hearing words about guilt, morality, omni whachamacallit, and di doohickey jumps. Then after that, I went to grass and walk to your city to find shelter. Finally, I knocked to your door twice, and fell on my tush and back puking when I was asleep. And that's all you need to know. ... Oh and I think half of my memories are gone and I got a feeling that I am starting to grow."

"... What?"

Ms. Akagi was blown out of her mind to not only taking every word I had in my mouth and analyzing them, but was astonished by the sheer confusion on that one bit of history. She wanted to know more, but can't due to 50% of my memories depleted out of sheer random. My mind was in a dangerous way to be broken, but after saying all that out loud, that just concluded it.

"I understand that the silly way on how I said it weird you out but-"

Before I can't even say anything else, the sight of my own hand disappeared and converted into nothing. My body was on its toll, despite being healed. Was I going to die? No. I was going for one of THOSE skills again. The light began to flicker, the walls was starting to crack, and the room is completely rumbling uncontrollably. Ms. Akagi reached her phone to see what was going on.

"**KATSURAGI! THE ROOM IS TREMBLING LIKE A DAMN EARTHQUAKE! IS IT AN ACTUAL ONE OR AN ANGEL THAT IS ATTACKING HEADFIRST IN THE** **GEOFRONT?!**"

"Why are you yelling, Ritsuko? An angel isn't attacking nothing. You must be thinking crazy. Is the boy alrig-"

**"I'M NOT TALKING CRAZY! YOU SAID AN ANGEL IS NOT ATTACKING US, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE** **TREMOR?!**"

"Tremor? I don't feel no tremor. Are you all right? Ritsuko? Ritsuko!"

Before she can finish, the phone stop calling and the person named Katsuragi is starting to feel a soothing, but troubling quake from afar. She didn't had enough time. She needed to see what was happening. She corrected herself about Dr. Akagi being crazy about a quake. She ran to the location Ms. Akagi was in by feeling the vibrations coming from the room I was in, realizing that she was wrong about not believing the doctor. When she finally made it to the room, the quake stopped, Ms. Akagi was unconscious, and I was gone out of sheer sight.

I woke up in front of a building, standing to figure out that I was taller all of a sudden. I spoke to myself what just happened, but the sound of my voice caught my attention, as it was more grown and mature. A wind was just blowing in front of me and newspaper just flew in front of my face for no apparent reason. It was the same place it was back in 1994 and when I was reading the newspaper, the article date said, "January 1, 2004." January... 2004... 2004... I was gone for six months... and already am I turing 17.

"What the flying hell is going on with me somehow?"

* * *

**Well that was the first part of the prologue, guys. I will soon get started on the second later in the weekends. As you all might know, The first anime that was mentioned was Neon Genesis Evangelion. I might even be on my way to add bits of the Rebuild series later on. **

**I know it might be filled with a lot of confusing dialogue and have a repetitive use of words in each sentence but like I said: prologue.**

**I don't think it'll be the best introduction, but furthermore I think I did okay.**

**Read the fanfic and I promise you that I might continue with more chapters to come; along with the the second half of the prologue.**

**Comment to me if you had a part I can add to the next part, as well as a show. (MUST AMERICAN OR JAPANESE ANIMATED. I WILL NOT DO LIVE-ACTION UNTIL LATER ON IN THE STORY.)**

**Like/Favorite/Follow if you enjoy it.**

**PM me if you want in to the story. I don't think that I can ****do it alone.**

**Stay heated,**

** ~The-Finest-Downer**


End file.
